whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Castigation
You may be looking for the article on the 'Wraith: The Oblivion' Arcanos. For this article, see: Castigate Castigation is the Endowment of the hunter conspiracy the Lucifuge in Hunter: The Vigil. While the Castigation rituals are quite powerful, many of the Lucifuge are reluctant to employ them, as using Castigation requires them to call on their dark, demonic side. In some cases, a Lucifuge that loses control of a ritual is likely to lose Morality, and possibly pick up or strengthen a derangement. That said, the abilities offered by Castigation are extremely useful in the right circumstances, as the Lucifuge come the closest of any hunter to matching the supernatural in strength and power. Castigation has no levels, as the abilities are innate. Instead, a Lucifuge may have one ritual for every dot they have in the Endowment Merit. A Lucifuge may know no more than five rituals at any time, but can "forget" rituals to learn new ones if needed. Rituals *'Calling Forth the Pit': A hunter can call forth a demon from Hell, or force one to return there. *'Coils of Iniquity': Provides bonuses to interacting with persons who serve a particular Vice. *'Familiar': The hunter can call a lesser demon to serve him, either as a spirit with no body or a demon in the form of a small animal. *'Family Vestment': The Lucifuge manifests a physical change reflecting his demonic heritage, such as wings, claws/fangs, armored flesh, or other alterations. *'Gaze of the Penitent': If the hunter has a bit of a target's person on him (hair, blood, and so on), they may force the target to endure visions of the torments of Hell. *'Gulf of Hades': Upon choosing a target within twenty feet, the hunter causes that target to either suffer from extreme cold (and take damage) or an object to shut down. *'Hellfire': A hunter can call and manipulate the flames of Hell itself. *'Infernal Visions': A hunter may gain supernatural insight on a question or topic once every night. *'Mandate of Hell': The hunter can easily manipulate lesser demons. *'Sense of the Unrighteous': A hunter can sense and read the sins of others. *'Shackles of Pandemonium': The hunter can trap a demon in a ritual circle. *'Tongue of Babel': The hunter can speak and understand every language on Earth as long as it is spoken out loud. *'Unholy Aura': Gain a bonus to Social rolls. *'Unholy Escapologist': Ropes, handcuffs, and locks unbind themselves to allow an imprisoned Lucifuge to go free. Vampire Rituals *'Prima Dictum:' The hunter calls upon his own cursed blood to defile the blood in a vampire's body *'Abbadon's Call:' The hunter raises a corpse to have it do his bidding. *'The Mark of Lucifuge:' The hunter brands the vampire with the symbol of Cain so that others will recognize the vampire as a creature of evil. Mage Rituals *'Abyssal Bondage': The hunter puts the power of the Abyss into their blood, causing any mages splashed with it to have their spells misfire. Werewolf Rituals *'Familiar Betrayal': A hunter can call, bind, and command a werewolf pack familiar. *'Mark of the Beast': A hunter channels their own physical form into a demonic one. Slasher Rituals *'Guilt's Bloody Trial': The hunter forces the blood of a victim to pour from stigmata-type wounds on the killer. Demon Rituals *'Rebuke Lies': Pierce a Demon's Cover or destroy it entirely (or remove false memories for a scene). References * , p. 164-171 * -144 * * -149 * -162 * , p. 55, p. 132 *Collection of Horrors : Mr. Theleme *Compacts and Conspiracies, p. 75-76 Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary